


A Snapdragon in the Desert

by RedQwyll



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Budding Love, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll
Summary: Arranged marriages never worked and she didn't like anyone. Shikako was adamant about this. Nope, nope and NOPE. [DoS Recursive Fic] [Treat]





	A Snapdragon in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRynRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRynRen/gifts).



> I may or may not ship these two characters. The writing and posting of this fic may or may not have increased or decreased my penchant toward either shipping or not shipping them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is mentioned in the story proper but I feel it's better enjoyed if I explicitly state they are both seventeen. Also, first romance fic.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it!

"I can't  _believe_  they're planning on wedding us." Shikako kicked a small patch of sand. "This sucks."

She stood next to Gaara just within the Land of Wind's borders. Tsunade had just sprung the news on her  _literally_  two minutes before the mission, at the village gates. The rest of the two minutes was spent protesting against her  _Hokage_ and her  _Jonin Commander_ , who, might she remind people, was her  _dad_ , that arranged marriages never worked out,  _especially_  not when it was between her and Gaara. Her dad only sighed before Tsunade rushed her out the gates.

Did she bring them  _that_  much bad luck?

"It makes sense," Gaara responds. His arms are crossed over his chest, eyes overlooking the sand dunes. She knew he could both see and sense their surroundings. Anything in the desert, he could find. Anything that touched the sand, he would know. Out here, he was just as proficient a sensor as she was.

"... What?" Shikako deadpanned.

"I am the Fifth Kazekage," he explained. "You are the eldest daughter of Konoha's Jonin Commander. I have a historically unstable seal. You are a Fuuinjutsu master. To bring our villages closer together, we aren't the most... illogical of choices. Also, we are friends."

That last bit sounded like it was added as an afterthought.

Did she mention she  _deadpanned_?

"But yes, you are right. This... 'sucks'," Gaara echoes.

Shikako breathed. The air was warm and dry. "At least Sand and Konoha are paying for everything we spend on this trip. Even if it's supposed to just be a  _simple_  courier mission."

Oh, did she forget to mention she was stuck on a  _courier mission_?  _Naruto_  was training with the  _toad sages_  on  _Mount Myoboku_.  _Sasuke_  was off with  _Kakashi_  on another training trip (seriously, what  _else_  could he teach him?). And  _she_ , Shikako 'Kaboom' Nara, had to accompany Gaara to deliver a  _message_  to the Wind Daimyo - a freaking  _message_  like hello she blew stuff up not kept them in one piece!

... That wasn't her real title but given recent events she was more than prepared to blow up.

"Two high-level ninjas would attract less attention for a diplomatic mission than a combative one," Gaara explained.

Shikako raised an eyebrow. "High-level ninja?"

Gaara tilted his head in response. "You split the Valley of the End in half."

"Wait just a- Well...!" Shikako deflated, pouting. "It was just a seal..."

* * *

 

The two of them made quick time to the Land of Wind's capital, all the way to the south of the country. It was situated by the coastline, flourishing from naval trade and the many oases of clear rainwater slightly further inland. Their arrival was met with a guard dressed in light armor, under a light cloak bearing the insignia of the Land of Wind.

He saluted as Gaara walked up to him.

"Lord Kazekage!" he greeted. Gaara nodded at him and he relaxed his posture, turning to Shikako. "And you must be his bride."

Shikako really wanted a bottle of water so she could choke and sputter. As it was, she stood dumbfounded in front of Gaara and the guard for a good five seconds before smiling.  _Politely_. "I'm not his bride."

"Oh, I... see," the guard noted, though he made no apology. "I had simply heard the Kazekage would be travelling here with his bride today. I hadn't expected the two to be separated."

Shikako just smiled.

"Regardless, you must be fairly talented to have been put on the Kazekage's guard detail! Please, Lord Kazekage! Advisor Kun is waiting for you within the palace grounds! We have already sent a messenger to him!"

"Thank you."

Gaara entered through the gates of the capital, and Shikako followed suit.

"Advisor Kun?" she asked.

"I am meeting with the advisor to discuss further cooperation between my village and the country."

That... made sense, she supposed. Villages often worked closely with the country they were based in. And given the divide between Sand and Wind that had  _driven_  them to war, it made sense they'd want to foster better relations. She suspected Sand wasn't stupid enough to only start half a decade after their failed invasion, so this was most likely one in a series of discussions between the two parties.

The Land of Wind's capital was much like Sand, only grander. Buildings rose like cylinders, some shorter and some taller, all topped with circular domes to avoid catching sand that came with the unpredictable wind.

Children ran around playing. Some ran up to Gaara, surprisingly, and he spoke with them. Shikako hung back. It wasn't that she wasn't good with children. If Gaara was meant to foster closer relations with the Land of Wind, it was best  _he_  interacted with them, not her.

They made their way to the palace quickly enough, which somehow managed to appear grandiose despite being constructed out of exactly the same material. It was hidden behind four walls, with domed towers on each vertice. Unlike the domes, though, the top of the walls didn't seem curved, so Shikako figured they used to station archers on those walls. 'Used to', because it just seemed to be for show now, given there were huge, open arches with no gates meant to keep people out. Shikako didn't understand  _why_ , but she opted to leave it be.

The advisor, an aged man close to his forties and dressed in regal blue robes, though only with a tiny hat that reminded Shikako of graduation from Before, shook hands with Gaara enthusiastically as the pair approached.

"Welcome, Lord Kazekage, welcome! The people of the capital welcome you!"

He pressed the back of Gaara's hand against his own forehead. Probably something cultural.

"And I take it this is your bride? She looks absolutely stunning!"

Deadpan moment number three. She was just wearing a simple black bodysuit, with a mesh wire top and a black modesty skirt. Most of her was also covered by a white, cotton cloak to reflect off most of the heat, so she didn't know what part of her the advisor considered ' _stunning_ '.

Shikako took a deep breath. "I'm not his bride," she repeated.  _Politely_. She didn't want an international incident.

Frankly, considering the past five years? She'd had enough of those.

The advisor ignored her, already exchanging words with Gaara. "So, Lord Kazekage, shall I show you and your bride to your quarters? We have prepared one of the finest guest rooms just for your visit."

"Thank you."

Gaara kept pace with Kun while Shikako stalked behind him. She already came up with three different places she could place a Touch Blast for Kun to enjoy it  _thoroughly_.

"This is your room, Lord Kazekage." The advisor pushed open the twin doors and stepped aside to let Gaara take in the view. As Gaara stepped past the raised threshold, Kun turned to Shikako. "Feel free to explore the palace grounds but be back here by six. A servant will be sent to fetch you to the Daimyo's dining hall."

Shikako hummed, not really paying attention. All this royal protocol stuff really wasn't her  _thing_.

"Now, Lord Kazekage. I will deliver your message to the Daimyo. We can continue-"

"Wait." Shikako tilted her head. "Where's my room?"

"Oh, but this  _is_  your room!" Kun replied, his voice dripping with honey. "It is only customary a husband and his wife-to-be share a room!"

Her inward fuming almost turned outward when she heard a string of perverted giggles escaped his lips.

"As I was saying, I shall await your presence in the gardens, Lord Kazekage. I believe you would like to spend some time with your paramour."

 _I will kill him_ , Shikako thought.  _Kill him in his garden of cacti._

Shikako stomped over the threshold. Not very respectful but at the same time, understandable. Gaara gave her a wide berth as she stalked to the middle of the room. Her anger would've been made much more dramatic had she a bag to dump somewhere, but as it stood, she only had hammerspace. Damn hammerspace.

"It is fine," Gaara spoke up after a lengthy silence. "I do not require as much sleep. You can have this room."

Shikako inhaled deeply to calm herself down. There was no point in getting angry at Gaara. As frustrated as she was by the entire turn of events,  _Gaara_  shouldn't be the target of her wrath. Her shoulders relaxed a fraction and she sighed.

"No, it's..." The words stayed on her lips. "It's fine. I've stayed with Naruto and Sasuke before."

"But they are your teammates. They are your friends."

Shikako turned to him. "And so are you. You said it before, remember? That we're friends?"

Gaara looked away and- Did he  _blush_?

"Umm," she continued. "You're the Kazekage. You should take the bed. I have supplies. Um, somewhere."

Not that Gaara didn't know about her hammerspace.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, why does everyone think I'm your bride?" She laughed. It was half-hearted and strained.

"Word about the arranged marriage must have... slipped." Both she and Gaara knew ninja villages didn't just let word  _slip_. "Rumours may have... overinflated the significance of the situation and changed them to something they are not."

"Mmhmm..."

The two stood there for another minute, appraising each other and the room they were in and  _oh wow gold trimmed blankets!_  and  _that cacti on the window!_

Gaara broke the silence. "I will meet with Advisor Kun. I trust you will be safe? We are scheduled to meet the Daimyo in two hours for dinner."

Shikako almost snorted. Her? Safe?  _Please_.

Gaara threw her a nod and left the room, his sand closing the doors behind him and leaving Shikako alone in the room. The first thing she did was throw herself onto the bed.

That had been  _awkward_. Yeah, Tsunade was going to have to call the stupid wedding off.

Despite her frustration and confusion and  _just why_ , she drudged up enough energy to seat herself at the table, pulling a notebook out of hammerspace and scribbling notes on self-sustaining stability seals. If she could incorporate  _those_ into her existing seal work, she could very well just... seal with her shadows.

Everywhere she  _was_  would be a lethal weapon, let alone  _touched_. Every shadow, every penumbra.

Just because Naruto and Sasuke had teachers to prep them for  _Pein_  didn't mean she was going to wait on her laurels.

She sketched the equations she knew would be necessary for a closed loop feedback system, with additional terms for two carrier circuits - one for her own shadow and the other in case she wanted to piggyback an element onto the seal. It generally wasn't recommended to practice seal work outside the village, not only because it could fall into enemy hands, but also because it could  _very easily_  be mistaken as an act of war by the less educated. But, when you were here as a  _guest_  of the  _Daimyo_  like Shikako was  _very confident she was_ , given all their nonsense about being the  _bride of the Kazekage_ , she was willing to bet she had diplomatic immunity.

And if she didn't, it'd teach people to spring a husband on her.

... She was still going to  _nope_  on that as soon as she got back.

Time flew for the young Nara, engrossed as she was in the stability criterion and puzzling out which exact transforms to use to transcribe equation to seal. She didn't jerk to her feet when she heard knocks on the door, having sensed the approaching woman. She made a noise and the door opened, just as her notebook disappeared into her pocket.

"Hi," the woman, probably just slightly younger than her mother, greeted. "I'm here to-" And she gasped. "No, no, no! You can't go dressed like that! I will not allow it!"

Shikako stared at her outfit. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It is not fit for a dinner with the Daimyo! You  _must_  change into a yukata  _immediately!_  Come!" The woman all but  _dragged_  Shikako to what she guessed was a dressing room, probably for the Daimyo's wife or daughter. She dug through the drawer for  _something_  and Shikako stared at the alien behaviour.

"But I can't wear a yukata. What if someone attacks?"

The woman laughed. "We have the finest guards on standby and a squadron of ninja hired specifically for this occasion from Suna."  _Rumour mill much?_  "You will be absolutely safe during the dinner itself!"

"You know, I'm Shikako Nara," she introduced sardonically as the woman drew a white kimono out, with floral patterns at the edges but generally just  _so white_. "People tend to like attacking despite the odds when I'm around. I really think I shouldn't be changing into that. You'd be better off with me prepped for anything and-"

* * *

Shikako stalked behind the woman, hair tied up into a bun and the yukata trailing behind her on the cement. Her eyes twitched, a sharp contrast to the smug look of victory the woman had on her face.

At least she fought off the woman's attempts to powder her face.

"Just so you know, Advisor Kun said I looked absolutely  _stunning_  in my ninja gear."

The woman huffed.

The pair approached the dining hall, the closed twin doors leading to it similar to those leading to her room. Gaara and Kun were both outside, their discussion seemingly already concluded.

Shikako stepped up beside Gaara, shooting the woman a dirty look as she walked past her.

She met Gaara's gaze for a moment before facing straight forward. "Don't say anything. I look ridiculous."

Gaara kept his eyes on her, before mimicking her and turning his attention to the twin doors ahead. "No. You look..." he struggled to find the words. "... lovely."

Shikako turned to stare at Gaara, raising an eyebrow, though his features were schooled and his eyes stared straight forward.

"Come come now!" Kun's voice rang beside them. He rapped on the doors and they opened to show a large, square table in the center of the room, upon which food was already served. The Daimyo was knelt down on the other side of the table.

"Ah, Gaara! So nice of you to join us! I have prepared the finest cuisine in the Land of Wind for your and your bride's delectation!"

Shikako only sighed.

* * *

 

The dinner lasted shorter than expected. Gaara didn't have much to say to the Daimyo, and when he did, he kept it short and concise. Shikako bet he didn't want to spend the night stuck together either. Personally? She was already glad the moment she pulled the bun back into her signature braid. Blegh.

The two of them left the capital as quickly but courteously as possible, just as the sun was setting in the horizon. In the desert, the sun typically fell later than in other parts of the world, so it was already quite late by Shikako's standards. Still, she was familiar with travelling in the dark, so it was no biggie.

Plus, good luck ambushing a sensor trained by Kakashi Hatake.

The two made a beeline for the border between Fire and Wind before they'd part to go their separate ways. More of a friendship thing than a ninja thing, really.

"You are still uncomfortable," Gaara noted as they sped past a sand dune.

"Still?" Shikako questioned.

"Yes. I had thought it was staying at the Daimyo's that made you uneasy."

 _Oh_.

"That's not... I mean,  _yeah_ , but all that diplomatic stuff really isn't me."

Gaara stopped.

"You okay?" she asked, stopping just a sand dune away and hopping over to his in one leap.

"I am sorry."

"Nah." Shikako waved it off. "It was our villages being dumb."

The two stood a feet apart, basked in the warm glow of the setting sun. The wind brought with it a few grains of sand and a welcome breeze.

It was  _nice_.

"Still, I am sorry."

Shikako kicked the sand beneath her foot. "It's fine. So... we just go back? Tell them we didn't get along?"

Gaara cocked his head. "Why would we not get along? We are friends."

"No, umm... I mean, we  _do_  get along," Shikako corrected. "We just... don't  _get along_  get along. Like, we don't  _match_. As a couple."

 _God_  this quickly turned awkward.

"I see. And what does it mean? To match as a couple?"

"Umm... I don't know," she shrugged. "Like, you're supposed to love them?"

"But I do."  _What_. "Just as I love Temari, Kankuro, and my village."  _Ugh, stupid girl._

"That's... not really what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Really?" Shikako stared at her feet for a moment. "You don't know what romantic love is?"

"No."

She breathed in. It wasn't like she  _liked_  anyone here. She  _did_  Before, and even if it didn't work out, she still remembered how  _beautiful_  it was. The butterflies in her stomach, the weakness in her legs, the racing of her heart... Even if it didn't work out, it was a wonderful memory.

To not feel that way... To not even know  _anything_  about feeling that way... It was... sad.

"Isn't there... someone you care about?" Shikako asked slowly. "Someone you'd do anything for?"

"As I have said, I would do anything for my siblings and my village."

Shikako gave an exasperated smile. "That's  _still_  not what I mean."

It  _wasn't_. How did she explain platonic and romantic love to him? To someone who's just  _beginning_  to feel familial love?

She looked away, partially because she needed to  _think_  and partially because Gaara  _staring_  was making it hard to do so.

"Is there anyone special you've thought about?" she asked. "Someone you'd do... anything for? Someone who you think about  _over_  and  _over_." Her eyes fixate on the horizon. "Someone... who makes you want to spend time with them? To see them smile, to hold them close, to keep them safe... Someone that just makes your heart  _race_ -" She can't help her smile. "-but... warm and fuzzy at the same time."

She met his mint green eyes.

"Isn't there?"

The wind whistled around them, blowing her braid to one side.

"You know what. What would I know. I'm just seventeen. Stupid. Hah."  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._  She turned to leave. "We should get back. I-"

"Actually," Gaara cut her off. "There might be someone."

Shikako's head snapped to look at him. She swallowed.

"She was someone who showed me mercy when there was no need to. Someone who cared enough to thank me, even when I was only doing what was required of the mission. She was willing to risk her life for me, even when it meant going against what she was taught."

He hummed.

"She is extremely powerful."

It was a nice hum. Shikako liked it.

"I trust her, and I would never hurt her."

Shikako let his words sink in. "Then... I think you might like someone. That's good. That's really, um, good."

Gaara breathed out. It was so uncharacteristic of him. "Perhaps."  _Oh_. "It doesn't matter. It's unlikely to work out."

Was he... sad? Disappointed? You couldn't tell with Gaara, but... Shikako stepped forward, closing the distance between them and drew him into a hug. It was quick and unannounced, catching the Kazekage by surprise. And as quickly as it had happened, she pulled back.

The brief look of incredulity on his face was cute.

"Most people don't think it will. You might not, for a while." Shikako clasped her hands behind her back. "But it's progress. If you  _do_  want to go after her though-" She gulped. "-You can try something romantic."

"Something... romantic?"

"Yeah, you know, like, um..."  _God why was she acting like this._  "You know, flowers. Or hearts. Or chocolates. Girls like those kinds of things."

Gaara stared. "Why would a girl find human hearts romantic?"

 _Is she a surgeon?_  Shikako almost finished for him, and she broke out into a small giggle. "No, not like the  _human heart_  heart. But, like this." She knelt down, drawing a rough heart on the sand between them. "Girls like this stuff. Well, it should be nicer. It's pretty ugly. But yeah, girls like this stuff."

"I... see. I do not understand but... I will try."

"That's, um, good."

She stood up, facing Gaara again. She blinked. He didn't. The small, crude sketch between them slowly faded with the wind.

Didn't she say something about the heart racing?

"I should go," he said. "It is getting late. It is unsafe to travel alone at night."

Had it been anyone else, she'd have scoffed. As it were, she simply nodded.

As Gaara trekked away, leaving his footprints in the sand, Shikako stared at his retreating form.

Someone who cared enough to show mercy.  _"The quality of mercy is not strained."_

Someone who cared enough to thank him.  _Gaara blinked and looked - mildly - baffled. "You came up here to say... thank you?"_

Someone willing to risk her life for him.  _"There is a group called Akatsuki, made up S-rank missing-nin, that is hunting you. One of them is Sasori of the Red Sand..._

Gaara turned around, meeting her gaze.

Someone extremely powerful.  _Then she pulled out the Sword of the Thunder God and moved, jumping until she was positioned to face Gaara once more, and used it to launch huge sweeping arcs of lightning through the smoke._

Someone he trusted. Someone he would  _never_  hurt.  _She closed her eyes and let Gaara's sand move around her, buoy her up like she was floating in water. It was mostly warm and soft. She wasn't hurt._

She felt the sand shift beneath her feet. Something was tracing out the left half of the heart she drew, making it stand out against the other, faded half. She turned to Gaara once more, just in time for her to catch his eye before he flickered away.

Shikako smiled.

Didn't she say something about feeling warm and fuzzy?

She bent down, completing the other half. No words were needed. Because anything that touched the sand, Gaara would know.

And she flickered away.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Unplanned continuity between this and 'I Am'.


End file.
